


Not hitting on you, but...

by kbirb



Series: Little AUs, as requested by my tumblr followers [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's new friend smells really (really) good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not hitting on you, but...

**Author's Note:**

> For taremaclay on tumblr, who requested “not hitting on you but you smell good” AU for Allison and Lydia. I made it a college based AU, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Allison really hated her need for punctuality, and her apparent inability to read. She’d accidentally shown up to class 20 minutes earlier, thinking it started at 12, not 12:20. College was so different from high school, no bells to tell you when to go and when to leave. She’d worried about showing up late to her first ever class, so she’d run from her dorm to class, almost slipping in mud on the way. Then, no one was there, and she checked her schedule. By the time she had cleaned mud off of her combat boots, only three other students had shown up.

Situating herself in a seat, Allison leaned back and started playing with her pencil. All through high school, she’d been promised that when you got to college, you didn’t have to take classes you hated. But no one had mentioned university requirements, like math and biology. Allison had never been bad at the subjects, no, but she’d hoped to spend her college life in writing courses and taking stage combat for fun. But here she was, sitting in college level statistics because that’s where she had unfortunately placed. Luckily, only one semester of math was required. Luckily.

Pulling out her phone, Allison texted her ex-boyfriend, Scott, to complain about the situation. Since she’d moved so far away, they’d decided to break up, but promised to keep in touch. He was her best friend and the person who most understood her. Losing him wasn’t exactly in her college plans. Even if she was at school in Colorado, and he’d stayed in California.

Scott promised that 20 minutes early was better than 20 minutes late and Allison had to agree. She was texting him about his new roommate, Liam, when she became aware of a new presence hovering over her. Nervously, Allison looked up, assuming it would be her new professor. Instead, a red haired girl was smiling down at her.

“Can I help you?” Allison inquired.

“Well, your backpack is in my way,” the other girl said, indicating the bag on the floor that Allison had apparently left in the aisle.

“Oh, sorry…” Allison slowly picked up the bag and moved it under her seat. Great, her first interaction in the class, and she’d made a mistake.

The red head sat directly behind Allison. Determined to make a better second impression, she turned around to introduce herself. The other student pulled out a notebook and lined up her pencils neatly next to it. As she leaned down to move her backpack under her seat, as Allison had, Allison got a whiff of a great smell coming from the hair that swung in front of her face.

She blushed as the girl looked at her quizzically. “Hi, I’m Allison.”

“Lydia,” replied the red head, holding out her hand to shake. Her nails were perfectly manicured, painted a light blue color. Allison extended her own hand, with chipped black polish, and shook her hand.

Turning back around, Allison shot Scott a text that he could stop trying to set her up with this Liam guy, because she’d pretty much already found a new crush. Allison had never been one to label herself, but she had always known she liked both boys and girls.

The class met MWF, so Allison and Lydia got acquainted within the next two weeks. Each time Lydia walked past her, Allison got a whiff of the amazing scent she had smelled the first day. They both seemed to get to class relatively early and always had something to talk about. Allison wasn’t sure if “crush” was the right word, but she’d definitely become fond of Lydia as a friend. They talked very easily. Lydia was a statistics major, so this was a class she loved, and she’d promised to help Allison with any struggles she had. In return, Allison promised to help Lydia with editing papers.

After two weeks into the class, the girls decided to study for their first test (college had a lot more tests than Allison had been promised). Lydia couldn’t meet until after a club meeting, which was around 10 pm, so Allison decided to just do her usual nightly routine of taking a shower and doing some homework. She’d promised her dad she’d Skype him tonight, so after he shower she pulled on a flannel (stolen from Stiles, Scott’s best friend) and some sweatpants. They talked for about half an hour, before there was a knock on her door. It was only 9:30 and Allison’s hair was still a little wet from her shower.

Lydia came into the room. “Meeting got out early,” she apologized.

Allison told her it was no worry, so Lydia plopped down on the bed. Signing off with her dad, Allison grabbed her notes from class and settled in next to Lydia.

“Ready to study?”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah sure.”

As Allison flipped through her notes, she realized Lydia was looking at her. “Can I help you?” she asked, flashing back to the first time she’d said that to her new friend.

“Not hitting on you or anything,” Lydia joked, “but you smell really good.”

Allison felt herself growing red. “It’s, uh, warm vanilla sugar? Bath and Bodyworks?”

“Well it smells really good.”

For months, Lydia would tease her about that night. About how Allison just kind of stammered out a bunch of awkward words about how she’d been noticing how great Lydia had smelled since day one and how she couldn’t smell that great in comparison. How Allison had then proceeded to turn almost purple from embarrassment about saying all of that. How Lydia was definitely not hitting on her, but did really enjoy making Allison blush. They stayed friends for the whole semester, with Allison swearing to herself that Lydia had definitely been joking. Lydia, hit on Allison? Funny. A real joke.

It wasn’t until winter break, when Allison took a road trip with Scott to visit her roommate Kira for New Years and told him about Lydia that she realized that maybe she did have a crush on Lydia. And, since Lydia lived near Kira, they decided to meet up. Lydia and Allison first kissed at midnight, ringing in 2017 with cheers from their friends.

So, yeah, Lydia probably had been hitting on Allison.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All mentioned characters belong to MTV and the show writers/directors/producers of Teen Wolf.


End file.
